xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leia Organa Solo(Lego Universe)
Leia Organa Solo was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Leia is a self-appointed leader of The Rebel Alliance. Background After Leia's mother - Padmé's - death, Leia was adopted by Bail Organa, a senator in the Republic, in order to hide her existence from Darth Vader. She was the senator and princess of Alderaan and was also one of the founders of the Galactic Alliance. When she was a child she met Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin for the first time when he came to visit with her father. At age 17 she attended the university of Alderaan. Princess of the Rebellion In 0 BBY, the Devastator captured the Tantive IV while searching for stolen Death Star plans. Leia, being on the ship, gave the plans to R2-D2 as well as a distress call to Obi-Wan Kenobi Darth Vader's troops captured her, where she was taken to the Death Star for questioning. She was imprisoned in a cell where she once again met Grand Moff Tarkin to ask her were the Rebel Base is. The Empire later tested their station on Leia's home planet Alderaan. Later she was raised by her lost twin brother Luke along with Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the droids C-3PO, and R2-D2. She led them to the garbages cell to escape from the Stormtroopers. After they've raised her they took her to the Rebel Base on the fourth moon of Yavin. In 3 ABY when the Rebel hid their base on the ice planet of Hoth she didn't want Han Solo to leave the Rebellion. But in the end of the Battle of Hoth she and C-3PO escaped on the Millennium Falcon with Han and Chewbacca. Later, Organa went to Bespin where she met Han's old friend Lando Calrissian, but she didn't trust him. After Han Solo was taken to Jabba the Hutt by bounty hunter Boba Fett, Organa escaped on the Falcon with Lando, Chewbacca,and R2-D2, but she sents that Luke was in danger. Leia ordered Chewbacca to fly the Flacon back to Cloud City so that they could save Luke. After they saved him they escaped from the Imperial forces. One year later she went back to Tatooine to resae Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Organa desies her self as a bounty hunter called Boushh and unfroze Han from carbonite. She became Jabba's slave tite Leia used the chane on her neck to chock Jabba to death. After they've got Han back she was in a speeder bike with Luke tite she was knocked out and taken with an Ewok named Wicket. Later Leia found out that Luke was her twin brother (which she didn't know). After the Empire had taken her brother to the Death Star, Organa helped Han to open the station door in the Battle of Endor. In the end of the battle when the Death Star was destroyed she kissed Han and was in the Ewok celebration. Role in Lego® Star Wars Game character Princess Leia appears as an unlockable character in the 2005 released Lego Star Wars the Video Game by either using the code BEQ82H or completing the mission behing the ? door, completing the ? door mission, Darth Vader, Rebel Soldier, and Stormtrooper are available to buy. There she is depicted as a baby during Star Wars: Episode III. She also appears as a playable character in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy from2006. In this game, there are many versions of her, depicting her in her outfits from Episode IV to Episode VI. Princess Leia appears in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, as welll, in all her outfits from LEGO Star Wars II. Leia also makes a cameo appearance in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. In this game, she is one of the five Star Wars characters that are hidden in the game's levels. If the player was able to discover all of them, he could unlock Han Solo as a playable character. Leia can be found in the Free the Slaves level in the Temple of Doom section of the game. She's depicted wearing her senator dress. In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Leia can be unlocked as an extra character. If the player was able to collect all the minikitsfrom the Battle of Geonosis level, he could unlock the Senator version of Leia as a playable character. Minifigure Senator The Princess Leia (Senator) minifigure was first released in 2000 with the 7190 Millennium Falcon Lego Star Wars set. It featured a yellow coloured skin, a special hairpiece and a unique torso piece. In 2008, the Lego group released a second version of this figure. It was included with the 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon set. This second version was later rereleased with the 10188 Death Star and the 10198 Tantive IV sets. It featured flesh colour and a newly designed torso. A third version of this minifigure was released in 2011 with the 7965 Millennium Falcon set. It featured a newly designed double-sided head. The rest of this version was identical to the second version. Ceremony The Princess Leia (Ceremony) minifigure portrayed the Rebel Princess during the victory ceremony of Star Wars: Episode IV. It was included in only one set, in the 2012 released 9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing StarfighterLego Star Wars set. It included a white cloak, a special haipiece and a uniwue torso design. The minifigure's head was double-sided and featured a friendly smiling expression and an angr expression. Hoth The Princess Leia (Hoth) minifigure was first released in 2004 with the 4504 Millennium Falcon set. It featured a unique torso piece and her brown hairpiece (from the Senator figure). This figure was later rereleased with the 6212 X-Wing Fighter set in 2006. In 2011, a second version of this minifigure was released. It was included with the 7879 Hoth Echo Base set and featured a redesigned hairpiece, head and torso. Bespin The Princess Leia (Bespin) minifigure was released in 2004 with the 10123 Cloud City set. It was unique to this set and featured a unique hairpiece ansd torso. Boushh A Princess Leia (Boushh) minifigure was released with the 9516 Jabba's Palace set. This set was be released in June 2012 and was the first set to feature this minifigure. The figure comes with a helmet, a thermal detonator and a staff. Slave The Princess Leia (Slave) minifigure was first included in 2004 with the 4480 Jabba's Palace set. It featured a yellow skin colour, a brown hairpiece and a unique torso and legs print. This minifigure was later rereleased with the 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge set. This second version was identical to the first one, but it was painted in a flesh colour. Endor The Princess Leia (Endor) minifigure was released in 2009 with the 8038 The Battle of Endor set. It featured a brown hairpiece and a unique torso print. Lego® Star Wars minifigures Episode IV * Princess Leia (Senator) * Princess Leia (Ceremony) Episode V * Princess Leia (Hoth) * Princess Leia (Bespin) Episode VI * Princess Leia (Boushh) * Princess Leia (Slave) * Princess Leia (Endor) Appearances in Lego® video games * Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (Cameo appearance only) Movies * The Han Solo Affair * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out! Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Lego Universe Category:Slave Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Gunslinger Category:Veterans Category:Royalty Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Jedi Order Category:Sword Wielders Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Woman Category:Force Users Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Warrior